Hush, Baby Girl
by lexiishername
Summary: a Logan Henderson smut/fluff


"That wasn't so bad, huh?" He asked.

"It went better than I expected," Lexi agreed.

"They love you," he smiled and led her into his childhood bedroom. They'd just finished dinner with Logan's family. They met for the first time to announce their engagement. The trip to Texas was sudden, but not unwelcome. Lexi was welcomed into their home and treated like family immediately. She was sure Logan's parents would find a fault in her. But they seemed to love her just like Logan said.

They each kicked their shoes off and left them by the bedroom door. Lexi smiled, "Good because I love them too," she told him. Logan smiled and layed down on his bed.

"Haven't been here in a while," he mumbled to himself. Lexi layed down next to him and smiled.

"It's nice in here. A glimpse into your life before me," she mused.

"There really was no life before you," he said. A softly blush spread across her face and she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and cupped her cheek. Deepening the kiss slightly, the couple moaned in unison.

With a soft smirk, Logan broke the kiss and rolled over, straddling her hips and resting his hands on her shoulders. She gave him an amused look and giggled softly.

"Watcha doin', honey?" She asked playfully. He shrugged slightly, the smirk never leaving his face. Lexi knew what he was doing and she refused to play along.

"Y'know," She continued, "We shouldn't do anything here that your parents wouldn't approve of. I just got them to like me." The smirk dropped from his handsome face and a thoughtful look replaced it.

"That's true. But we could be quiet. They don't have to know if we're doing anything naughty." The blond woman smiled mischievously up at him.

"Do you honestly think there's any chance I won't be screaming your name if we do?" she said with a playful roll of her light blue eyes. That damned crooked smirk returned to Logan's handsome face.

"I don't know. But let's see how much I can do to you without you getting too loud."

Lexi looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. A slight shiver ran down her spine and she bit her lip. Her voice was quiet, barely a whisper. "Maybe this is really a bad idea, Logan. I don't want your family to hear us," She told him. He looked at her and smirked again.

"It'll be fine. Just stay quiet and be a good girl," he said, his voice a few octaves deeper than before.

A moan escaped from the woman's soft pink lips when Logan attached his lips to her neck. He kissed her pale flesh gently and teasingly. Closing her eyes, Lexi tilted her head to the side to allow him better access to her sensitive skin. He continued to press soft kisses and light love bites on her neck.

It was becoming more and more difficult for her to control her moans.  
She pushed him away slightly and he looked at her quizzically with his deep brown eyes. Lexi was the one smirking then when she slowly took her shirt off. His eyes lit up when he saw her soft skin exposed. Needing to see all of her torso bare, he reached behind her to unhook her bra. A frustrated groan came from his throat when he couldn't unhook it. Lexi giggled.

"It opens in the front, dummy," she said playfully. Logan grinned and finally unhooked her bra. Her breasts spilled excitedly out of the red lace bra and Logan threw it to the floor carelessly. His large hands cupped her breasts quickly. A soft moan fell from her throat as he slowly circled his thumbs around her nipples.

"That feels so good," she breathed out softly.

"I'll make you feel so much better," he told her and slid one hand down her body, leaving the other one on her breast. Pushing her skirt up, he slid her panties halfway down her thighs. His talented fingers quickly found her clit and he rubbed it lightly. Lexi arched her back and gasped softly. A louder moan escaped from her when he slid two fingers inside of her. Moving them in and out slowly, he nearly brought her to the edge before stopping.

"Not yet, Sweetie," he told her and took her skirt off and slid her panties all the way off. She sat up on her elbows and stared at him. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'm naked. All of your clothes are on. It's not fair," she told him and tugged at his shirt. He smirked and removed it.

"I thought you said this was a bad idea?"

"I did. But now I'm turned on and you have to fuck me," she said.

"Oh, do I?" Logan responded with an amused quirk in his eyebrow.

She nodded cutely, "Absolutely; It's a rule of relationships," she giggled.

Logan paused for a moment and feigned deep thought, "Well, I guess if it's a rule…" He made quick work of removing his pants and boxers. Lexi grinned when she saw how hard he was already. Her small hand gripped him lightly. She stroked him slowly until he couldn't take the teasing any longer.

He gently pushed her hand away before thrusting into her slowly. She let out a loud moan as he stretched her and filled her. Logan moans softly and told her to be quiet. She nodded and began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first but then he picked up speed.

Cries of pleasure fell from her lips as Logan thrusted harder and faster, moving his hips in an incredible rhythm. Her moans almost turned him on more than the feeling of her tight, hot, wet core. But she was getting louder with each thrust and it had to stop.

His large hand covered her mouth. Her eyes flew open and she stared at him. With a grunt he told her, "Hush, baby girl. You're getting loud." She nodded in understanding as he continued rolling his hips onto hers. He kept his hand on her mouth as low moans and cries of his name spilled from her lips.

Her body tensed up and Logan could tell that she was close. He thrusted into her sloppily, getting close to the edge himself. With a few more thrusts, they both released simultaneously. They rode out their orgasm before Logan collapsed on top of her, completely spent. She grunted in annoyance and pushed him next to her on the bed lazily. He laughed slightly and mumbled out an apology.

"It's okay, baby. I can't be upset at you after that," she panted out, catching her breath from their previous love making. A smirk grew across his face.

"You really couldn't keep quiet, how?"

She blushed and hit his arm playfully, "Shut up. It's your fault for being so amazing." He laughed and grinned proudly.

"Hey, you're amazing, too," he smiled and pressed a gently kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss, then pulled away. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, Logan," She smiled, "Let's go to sleep. You wore me out." She giggled and snuggled close to him when he wrapped his arms around her. She layed her head on his chest and they closed their eyes.

He hummed her a lullaby. She fell asleep quickly. Not long after that, he fell asleep too.


End file.
